Reminisce
by Peach-ie Mint
Summary: Hey! *Mint* (that's me ^_^) is finally a member of the FF.Net community. Better yet, here's my first fanfic posted. A fan of CleRis fics? This is for you. Tell me what you think, K!


**Reminisce**   
Written by: Peach-ie *Mint* 

_Disclaimer: The characters in this story such as Cloud, Aeris, Tifa blah... blah... blah and other Final Fantasy VII related are from Squaresoft. This is for entertainment purposes only_   


The first day of listless winter, high above the crestfallen gray skies, white snowflakes humbly fell on the ground below. Out in the cold snow and barren mountains near the Northern Crater is a diminutive yet isolated Icicle Village. In the insignificant suburb, a lovely young lady occupied a dolorous cottage. Twenty-two-year-old Aeris Gainsborough sat in the feathery scarlet colored carpet floor near the heated fireplace while looking out the frosty oak window. 

She was wearing a long cotton magenta dress with a matching ribbon on her curly mahogany hair. Over her dress, she wore a comfortable cherry color jacket that revealed her slender figure. She wasn't wearing any shoes, however, Aeris is wearing her favorite snow-white bunny socks that she had receive from her stepmother last Christmas. 

Several children were playing around and having fun making a jocular looking snowman. While doing so, she was deep in thought recollecting the many sorrowful experiences she had in the past. Sipping a small amount of hot cocoa, the kids frolicking around reminded her of her own rueful childhood. 

Though before she could think back, she heard a subtle knock on the door. Standing up and walking indolently, Aeris opened it, revealing the person standing with his brilliant cobalt blue eyes locked sincerely at her--- Cloud Strife. 

"Hey their Aeris!" he greeted kindly. 

Aeris was surprised, although her sweet smile remained, "Cloud? What are you doing here? I thought you'll be spending your winter in Costa Del Sol." 

She welcomed him inside the house and invited him to sit with her near the fireplace. Cloud accepted her invitation as she went to the kitchen to get a mug of hot cocoa for her guest. When she came back, Aeris saw Cloud sitting conformably in the carpet she was before. 

This was something she never would've expected. Here she thought that her winter would be dull and depressing. However, now that he's here, maybe things would change. 

When Cloud noticed her, he scooted a little to make some room for Aeris to sit with him. 

"Why are you here Cloud?" she accepted his invitation and handed him the heated chocolate. 

"Umm… well you see… it was a little too warm at beach. I personally prefer the wintry weather," for some reason, Aeris wasn't convince. She always believed Cloud, but not this time. There was something very suspicious about the whole ordeal. Though she couldn't be any gladder to see him here with her. 

She was about to say something but he suddenly interrupted, " Okay, I admit. I really came here on my own accord. The weather has nothing to do with it. I guess I… just… wanted to see you." 

Aeris blinked with astonishment. Did she hear correctly? Was she hearing things? Did she hear Cloud saying he wanted to see her? Aeris blushed," That's very nice of you Cloud." 

"Well, I am telling the truth," Cloud took a small sip from his mug, "Sorry for the sudden intrusion." 

"Don't be sorry. I'm actually pleased you came by," she admitted," I needed some company." 

After that, a long silence followed between the two. Aeris looked at her fingers nervously. She wondered, ' Why am I shaky? Is it because of Cloud? Being this close to him?' 

"Aeris" 

"Yes?" she looked up to him. His eyes noticed Aeris uneasiness. Cloud suddenly took her left hand lovingly, keeping it warm. He knew that Aeris was nervous because of him. She was surprised at his sudden action but she didn't pull her hand away. 

"Are you cold?" he asked worriedly. 

"No, I'm okay," she looked out the window to see the kids still playing outside. Before Cloud came in the house, she remembered clearly how her dismal childhood has been. At the time where her only play-buddy was herself. But what is it now that was different…? 

Cloud stared at Aeris and thought there was something wrong. Was it because of him? The only way to find out was to ask her. 

"Aeris, you look a little depress. Is there something wrong? You could tell me… if you want to that is," 

"I…I was just… reminiscing…" 

"About what?" Cloud never really heard Aeris tell much about her past. She was usually happy with what's going on in the present. But still, he knew better. He was sure that she had a lot of harsh memories that she really didn't want to mention. 

"What happened, Aeris? You could tell me." 

Maybe she should. She had known Cloud for only a short period of time, although he was the longest person she personally knew. It was now or never--- 

"I remember…" Aeris murmured while looking out the window. 

~*~*~*~ 

_Flashback…_

_ Little Aeris looked out the window of her small bedroom and felt very excited to see several kids her age having fun, throwing snowballs to one another. She pressed her hands on the frosty glass and gaze at the children in envy. They look so delighted and happy with each other's company. Venturing to join them, Aeris stood and briskly ran down stairs to the kitchen, where her mother was cooking._

_ "Mommy! Mommy! Can I please go outside and play too?" Aeris' gentle voice pleaded._

_ Hearing her daughter's clamor, Ifalna, Aeris' mother, walked over to where she was. She had a long mahogany hair and glimmering verdant eyes shimmered brightly like her daughter. At Aeris' titillation, Ifalna couldn't resist saying no to her._

_ "Well, of course dear. You could wear the new puppy gloves that your father gave you," she smiled at Aeris._

_ Running up to her mother, Aeris hugged her tightly, "Ooohhh! Thank you! Thank you mommy!"_

_ "Your welcome. Run along now dear," she gave her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead and went back to her cooking, "Come back before dinner, okay? Daddy would be home soon too."_

_ "Yes mommy!" Aeris rushed back up to her room._

_ She opened her drawer and hunted down the pair of mittens her father gave. It was her favorite that she never wore unless she really wanted to. Now was her first time to actually attempt to make friends. Maybe they would let her play this time. Aeris tried before but they all rushed back into their houses since each kids' parents called them in. What luck she had- - - but hopefully it wouldn't repeat again._

_ After a few minutes of searching, she finally found her gloves. Aeris went out of her room and out of the house. Stepping on the soft white snow, she ran zealously towards the kids. When they saw Aeris heading their way, all of them turned around to face her and gathered up snowballs in their hands. Not knowing what they were doing, Aeris continued to approach them._

_ "Look! The freak is coming our way!" a kid pointed to a coming Aeris._

_ Only a three feet away from the children she shouted gleefully," Can…can I… play too?" She stopped abruptly to take a breath. She was heaving from running and the kids just looked at her._

_ One of them said sarcastically, "HA! Look everyone! SHE wants to play with us NORMAL kids!"_

_ Everyone laughed menacingly, leaving Aeris scared and confuse. Why were they laughing? Was it because of her?_

_ " I… I…"_

_ " Are you deaf? Didn't you hear what I said?" the brute kid all of a sudden pushed her hard in the snow, while the others continue to laugh at her._

_ Without warning, each one of them threw a bunch of snowballs towards Aeris. It wasn't fun for her--- but it hurt her instead. They continue their torment, throwing the snowballs harshly at her. Aeris tried to cover her face and head so she won't go home with any bruises that her mom might fright over._

_ What she didn't understand was WHY? Why were they being mean to her? She was the same like any normal kids could be. She could feel, talk and cry just like everyone else. She also had a mom and a dad who truly loved her dearly. So why were they doing this to her?_

_ Before they threw another snowball to Aeris, the town clock chimed indicating it was 6 o' clock in the evening. The kids stopped their torment and ran back to their houses, leaving Aeris all alone. She sighed with relief but felt very empty inside._

_ She didn't get why the kids where being mean to her. But then again, rumors where always a spreading like a disease in her town. People would talk about her family in a vile way, telling that they were cursed. That talking to them would bring a person bad luck. For her, it sounded stupid and it's a complete bogus. However, the townspeople would believe anything they hear and the adults would pass it on to their children._

_ Five minutes have passed until Aeris finally stood up. Wiping off the chilly snow from her clothes, she solemnly walked back to her house. Aeris reached the door and opened it to see her mom putting the plates in the table for dinner._

_ Her mother looked up to her daughter and said," Did you have fun playing with your friends?"_

_ " …Yeah. I had a great time," Aeris replied, giving her mother a fake joyful smile. She didn't want her mom to know what the kids did because she didn't her mom to worry._

_ "That's wondeful, angel. Oh, Daddy would be home soon. Go fix up for dinner before he comes home," Ifalna went back to the kitchen to get the dinner set in the dining table._

_ Aeris ran upstairs to her bedroom and closed her door silently. Looking up in the ceiling, she tried to hold back the tears that were trying to spill._

_ "No… I won't cry. I never cry," she insisted herself but failed to do so. She walked up to her bed and cried softly, covering her face with her pillow. Eventually, she became really tired and sleepy. Again,she failed to make at least one friend. What a cruel world it was._

_ Before she drifted into dreamland, a dreadful gunshot was heard not far from her hearing…_

~*~*~*~ 

"That was all I could remember," back into the present, Aeris cried softly while Cloud held her close into a warm embrace. 

He never had seen Aeris cry before. She was always happy and energetic when they were still traveling. She didn't show any weakness in her emotions, but now, here she was, crying because of the way she was treated. Cloud wished he could go back in time and change every horrible moment that happened to her. 

"Aeris…" Cloud held her chin up and without hesitation kissed her full in the lips. Aeris didn't believe it for a brief moment but eventually kissed him back. He hoped that this kiss would lessen the pain and the sorrow Aeris had to overcome. 

Time stood still for a moment, until they finally broke away from the intimacy. Cloud looked at her to see if she was going to slap him for what he did, but instead she hugged him close, finding comfort in his arms. 

"I don't know what to say Cloud," when she looked up at him, she notice he was wearing a mischievous smirk. 

"Come on," standing up, Cloud held out his hand and Aeris accepted it. He led her by the entrance door and went outside. To her surprise, all of the Avalanche members were standing right there in front of her; Barret, Tifa, Red XIII, Cid, Cait Sith, Vincent and Yuffie. Her friends were there, her only friends. 

"HEY AERIS!!! Come play with us!" Yuffie said joyfully while pilling up some snow into her hands. The rest of them did what Yuffie did as Cloud and Aeris approached them. In unison, they all shouted 

"AERIS!!! WATCH OUT!!!" as she did, everyone threw their snowball hitting Cloud directly in the face. The Avalanche group laughed hysterically at the result. Cloud and Aeris joined in with the laughter later on. But before Aeris knew, she was also in the snow after Cloud pulled her in his arms. 

He embraced her closely and whispered softly to her ears, " I love you…" 

THE END 

_Authors note: AHHHHHH!!!! It's finished! Whoo-hoo! My second sappy CleRis romance. This took me another 5 months to finish after The Way to my Heart. I have a bad case of writers' block that usually suspends my writing flow. However, I discovered that listening to music could help me with my problem. I listed to the music that played when Aeris and Cloud went on a date in the Gold Saucer (Once Interrupted by Fireworks) as well as the 1st season opening music of Magic Knight Rayearth. I was also inspired by K-chan's CleRis story: Life with a Goddess. Well, this is all. Please send me some feedback at cloud_aeris2001@yahoo.com. Tell me what you think, K._


End file.
